Be that man again
by UK-824
Summary: After Scott and Derek let him go, Deucalion thinks about what they said to him and wonders if he can really be that man again. A re-telling of 3B where Deucalion is still in town and what changes are made because of that. Chapter 5- Duke finishes his story with the rise of Alistair, the first True Alpha. *NOT AN UPDATE, ANNOUNCEMENT *
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Blind Moon**

He'd lost a lot. His ideal pack had been defeated. Kali was dead, Ennis was killed by his own hands and the twins defected to help Scott and his "pack". Though, now that Scott was officially an Alpha, his rag-tag group of friends could really be called a pack. He himself had become a victim of the lunar eclipse and lost to Jennifer.

He did find solace in one thing, however. He had his sight back. Granted, he could always see as a wolf but there's nothing quite like seeing the world as he once could. Colors were more vibrant than he remembered. He supposed it was true what they said: you don't know what you have until it's gone. He reveled in having his sight back. If he ever saw Derek Hale again, he supposed he owed him his thanks.

Thinking about Derek made him remember what he and Scott told him. "My mother told me that you were a man of vision once. We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again." Deucalion pondered those words. Could he really be that man again? He knew the answer almost immediately. Or at least, he should have. A large part of Deucalion said no. His encounter with Gerard had changed him. His betrayal had caused him to adapt a more hostile and realistic mindset. His previous idealism had shattered and the loss of his eyes coupled with the betrayal of his own pack had, in a sense, "opened his eyes" to a more realistic world. The act of killing his own betas had awakened a new, darker power in him. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, indeed. Deucalion had an unusually large pack. He was a caring and righteous leader and that had caused more and more wolves to join his pack. By the time he was done killing his entire pack, he had absorbed the power of over 30 wolves. All that power and his new found ferocity had eventually earned him the epithet of "demon wolf". It even changed his physical appearance when he shifted.

His previous look was normal for an Alpha. His hair grew a bit more wild while hair grew from his jaw line to combine with his side-burns. His brow became more pronounced and his eyebrows had almost disappeared. His ears would change and become pointed and his canines would become full blown fangs. His body would become more muscular and hunched while he grew claws from his hands. His usually brown iris's would become the traditional searing red that all Alphas would posses.

After killing his pack, his appearance became more fitting to his new "demon wolf" title. His skin color would change to a dark blue/grey, almost black. While before only a few of his teeth would grow and become fangs, now all of his teeth grew to have wicked, sharp points. Even his voice would deepen to an almost demonic tone. And his dull eyes would glow a blood red.

That side of him had said that things couldn't go back to the way they were. He couldn't go back to the way he was.

Then there was another part of Deucalion. The part that had long been buried and had only recently started to come back out. It was the part of him that never lost hope. The small part that felt remorse and regret every time he killed one of his betas. The part that wanted to believe that peace was still possible. It was the part of him that never lost his vision. That part of him was always there in the back of his mind. It was that small part of him that was saying that he could go back to the way he was. That small part of him had only started to come back when he saw Scott become an Alpha. It was that side that played a part in killing Jennifer. Don't get him wrong, Deucalion was already planning on killing her long before that. But after hearing Scott proclaim that he would kill her and him fully meaning to fulfill that threat, that side of him told him to kill her before Scott could. That side of him didn't want Scott to become a killer. He'd just become a true Alpha, and for his first act to be murder would not be fitting to that title.

The bottom line was that Deucalion didn't have an answer to Scott and Derek's message. At least not yet.

After his defeat, Deucalion decided to stay in beacon hills. He moved to a smaller building after the whole darach fiasco. Ethan and Aiden had also left. They said that they couldn't be a part of his pack anymore. They didn't want to be killers anymore. Deucalion had understood. He let them go and was amicable about the whole thing. He only asked of them that they don't tell Scott and his pack that he was still living in beacon hills. He wanted to be left alone for the time being. He wanted to think about what he's done and what he could do now. The twins had agreed to his request, calling it the last order from their former Alpha. Deucalion knew that he wasn't their Alpha anymore, they'd try to find a place in Scott's pack.

The twins had also been wary of their former Alpha during their leave. They weren't used to Deucalion being so lenient and willing to let go of things. Ethan, being the one who was more adept at reading emotions, asked him if there was something wrong. He wanted to say no but he knew he couldn't. Deucalion knew what was wrong. He had lost his drive, his purpose. Deucalion had lost his vision once again.

While he didn't answer Ethan outright, he did tell him that there was indeed a problem. As a token of thanks for all they did for him, Deucalion had offered to give them their old penthouse apartment. The twins were, understandably, confounded. Eventually the twins accepted his offer, only after Deucalion insisted. Likewise, the twins insisted on helping Deucalion move into his new apartment.

It didn't that long to get everything settled. He moved into a smaller apartment just outside of Beacon Hills. It was a small town so it didn't take long for him to go and get what he needed. Deucalion didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he wasn't quite done with beacon hills yet.

Having the twins help him move was actually quite enjoyable. He always found them interesting, mostly because of their ability to merge, but even without that, they were generally good kids. He couldn't remember who started talking first but when they did, they left nothing back. Deucalion found out that after Jennifer "killed" them in their merged form, they lost their status as Alphas. They also found that they couldn't merge anymore. But at the back of his mind, he was wondering why they were helping him after all he'd done. Before he could stop himself, the question came out of his mouth.

"Why are you two helping me after all that I've done?" he asked.

The twins just looked at each other in the way twins do.

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked

"I mean, I haven't exactly been the most stand up man lately. Why are you two helping me after all that?" he continued.

The twins looked at each other, no doubt having one of their wordless conversations between them. He always found it fascinating that they could do that. Speak without speaking. It was Ethan who answered.

"Because you helped us first. You saved us from our old pack and helped us become Alphas. We owe you for all that. You gave us power and control. You gave us a pack." Ethan explained.

Deucalion seldom felt gratitude these days, but now it was hitting him in waves.

"Thanks boys. That's very kind of you." Not wanting to die of a sentimental downpour, he changed the subject.

"So tell me you two, how's life in the McCall pack?" He asked. He saw the awkward glance the two shared.

"Um, we wouldn't know yet. Scott hasn't really accepted us into his pack." Ethan said

"Why not? There's no reason not to." He reasoned.

"That's what we told him but our track record isn't too good in his eyes. Probably has something to do with holding down Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd on them." Aiden said

"Punching his face in might not have been the best idea either" Ethan added, earning a glare from his brother.

"He wanted help, so I helped. Sorry if I went a bit overboard." Aiden growled back.

Now Duke was intrigued. "What kind of help would require you punching his face in?" he asked.

"He wanted to learn how to roar like an Alpha so he came to us for help. We tried teaching him the same way you taught us, but it didn't really go as well as we hoped. Aiden took it a bit too far." Ethan explained.

"Ahh. So that's what that was" Duke said, understanding falling into his voice.

"Come again?" Ethan asked.

"A few days ago I heard a roar that could have only come from an Alpha near the woods. I'd say your tutoring worked, the roar was… quite impressive."

"It wasn't bad." Aiden remarked.

' _Humph. Typical Aiden, always the confident one._ ' Duke thought to himself.

"Well boys, it looks like the place is almost done. I can finish from here. Thanks again for your help." He told the twins.

"You sure? There's still a few boxes left." Aiden said.

"No, no. You two have been more than helpful. It's just a few more things and I can finish those myself. Plus it's getting late, I wouldn't want to keep you."

"Are you sure?" the twins asked simultaneously.

Duke chuckled. He always found it amusing when they spoke at the same time. "I'm sure. Thanks again you two."

"No problem." Aiden said.

As the twins left his apartment, Ethan stayed behind.

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Why did you stay? Why are you still in beacon hills?" Ethan asked.

Duke didn't have an answer for him. At least not right away.

"Honestly, I don't really know for sure. I guess it's because I'm looking for something. A new vision perhaps, and some part of me is saying that I'm not quite done with this town. Not yet anyway." He admitted

"A new vision? What do you mean by that?" he asked

"That's what I hope to find out." Duke answered

The two stood there in silence for a while before Ethan broke it.

"I should probably go and catch up with Aiden. He's probably downstairs waiting for me." Ethan tried to play off.

"He's only a few steps out from the door." Duke corrected him, a knowing smirk on his face.

"How did you-?"

"Having enhanced senses includes hearing, my boy. And as you know, being an Alpha further enhances those senses, and I've been an Alpha for quite some time." Duke answered him with an amused grin on his face.

"Right, right. Well… I should go then." Ethan said.

"Good night, boys."

"Duke." This time it was Aiden who spoke. He was talking low enough so that only Deucalion could hear it with his hearing.

"Yes?" He asked.

"… I hope you find what you're looking for, your new vision." Aiden said sincerely.

Duke was more than a bit surprised at the honesty in his former pack members voice. He hadn't been spoken to like that from someone who was in his pack since before he was blinded. Nonetheless, he smiled and replied in the same hushed voice Aiden used.

"Thank you, Aiden."

 **(A/N. Thanks for deciding to give this a read, whoever you are! As said in the description, this will be season 3B but with one major difference. Duke stays in town. That alone will cause many different changes that will affect the rest of the season and the ones I have planned after that. Yep, you read that right, I have my own Teen Wolf world planned out that I hope to share with you. Each story will be my own "season" and I plan for each "season" to be around one of their semesters. Let me know what you think by leaving a review, if you'd be so kind that is.)**


	2. Surprise Encounters

**Chapter 2- Surprise Encounter**

Deucalion found that he quite liked Beacon hills, at least when it wasn't overrun with supernatural issues. It was a relatively small town so that meant it wasn't much of an urban jungle. Nature was everywhere you looked and stores were pretty close to each other. At night you could see the stars and the temperature was usually very nice. All in all, Deucalion thought it was a quaint little town. The only thing that really got to him was that almost everyone knew each other. A social creature the wolf may be, but Duke liked to have some privacy. Even some of the residents look similar. One man living in his building, Deucalion could've sworn that his scent was even familiar. The man was dressed quite professionally but he tries to show some form of openness. A suit but no tie, the top few buttons undone and an open jacket. The man had an air of authority that really got on his nerves.

Deucalion was an Alpha. That meant he was on top of the food chain. But Scott was the Alpha to the town and Duke had to respect that. He saw the man again on a Saturday when he was on his way out for groceries. He saw the man's badge and was surprised when it said FBI. He didn't catch the name because the man walked by too quickly. Deucalion guessed that the only reason the FBI would be here was because of all the murders that Jennifer committed. He thought about this on the way to his car. It was strong, refined and regal, not unlike himself.

Groceries wasn't a task that he put all his effort into but it was still a necessary one. Being a werewolf meant that he had a larger appetite than most. Much larger. Duke didn't expect much to happen when he went, actually he didn't expect anything to happen at all. But he forgot one important thing. This was Beacon Hills. Something always happens. **Always**.

He was just getting bread when he heard a sharp gasp of surprise. He could sense the fear on the person so he turned around carefully and was surprised when he was met with the shocked face of one Melissa McCall staring him down at the other end of the aisle.

"Shit" was all Deucalion could say. It wasn't that he was displeased to see Melissa but he knew that she would tell Scott that he was still here and he didn't want to be revealed just yet. The second he had that thought, he heard him.

"Mom I got the pasta sauce" said Scott McCall.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he mumbled to himself

"Hey mom I got-" Scott paused when he saw the look on his mothers face. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Scott then looked around and saw Deucalion. Scotts eyes widened for a split second before they flashed the searing red of an Alpha. Fangs and claws soon followed after. Duke could hear Scott growl and he noticed that people were starting to try and find the source of the primal noise.

"Scott! Calm down. Shift back before people see something they shouldn't!" Duke said urgently and quietly enough for only someone with a werewolves enhanced hearing could pick up.

Scott seemed to hear him because his claws and fangs receded but his eyes stayed red a while longer before they eventually turned back to brown.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott demanded in the same quiet voice Duke was using.

"Groceries." He replied

"What?" Scott sputtered out.

"Groceries. I'm a werewolf Scott, and I'm sure you've noticed that we tend to have a much larger appetite than most human. Plus the produce is very fresh and the prices are surprisingly fair." He explained.

"Don't lie to me! What are you doing here?" He repeated

"Listen to my heart beat if you don't believe me. I'm not here to cause any trouble." He said honestly.

Scotts ears perked as he tried to listen in on any lies that might have been told. He heard Deucalion's heartbeat as steady.

"If that's true, then what are you still doing here?"

"I dint know how many times I have to tell you, but I'm just doing groc-" he got cut off

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Scott hissed. "Why are you still in Beacon Hills?" he demanded. Duke sighed to himself before answering.

"Scott… the answer to your question is a bit more difficult than you might understand. And it certainly would take too long to answer you in a supermarket. If you want to talk, I'm sure you can find me if you look. Until then, good day to you. Scott, Melissa." Duke nodded at both of them before turning around to go to the checkout.

Not long after he paid for his things and put them in the trunk of his car, he heard someone approach him.

"Hey, wait." Called Melissa McCall.

"Oh, this should be interesting." He whispered to himself.

"Hey!" Melissa said to him as she stood behind him.

"Hello again, Melissa." The two stood in a silence before she broke the ice.

"Nice ride."

"Thank you, I'm quite fond of it myself." A silence passed between them before he broke it.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure"

"I wanted to talk to you, in private."

"Private?"

"Yeah."

"And your idea of private is in the middle of a crowded supermarket parking lot, where your son is most likely listening in with his supernaturally enhanced hearing?" he asked perplexed.

"Well, it might go without saying that this isn't my ideal situation for privacy. And as for my son" she said as she turned to her car, where Scott indeed had his head turned to the both of them. She put her hands on her hips as she began to berate her son "while I do appreciate his concern, I would appreciate it more if he listened to his mother when she says 'no wolf hearing'." She admonished.

Scott looked like he'd been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. He turned to his mom and opened his mouth to say things that only someone with supernatural hearing could hear. Duke was surprised when she turned to him and asked.

"He just said 'but mom' didn't he?" she asked.

"Um, yes." He stammered. Melissa then sighed and turned back to her son.

"No 'buts' mister. Now I want your 'but' in that car with the windows up and the radio on. No wolf hearing means no wolf hearing." She scolded. Scott then flailed his arms wildly and reluctantly sat in the car. Deucalion could hear the engine start and the radio turn on.

"Dammit, Stiles." Melissa muttered.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, Scott picked up the flailing limbs thing from him. I'm just glad he doesn't do it too often."

"Ahh."

"Right, well. Back to this." She said, waving her finger back and forth between the two of them.

"Right, this. Remind me again, what exactly is 'this'?" he asked.

"Answers. Ones that only you can give me."

"Only I can give you? Surely you can ask Scott, or Stiles. I'm positive Alan would tell you if you asked."

"Funny thing is, I tried them. They all said something along the lines of 'this is pretty much on a need to know basis' and 'you might not like what you hear' and other lame, cliché excuses."

"They do have a point."

"Well point or not, I want to know when my son is in danger. As his mother, I have a right to that information."

"I suppose that's true. But why am I the only one that can give you these answers? I should be the last person you go to for anything, really."

"Honestly, I came over here in a rush cause I wanted answers too much. Once I started talking, I started to realize that maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Then why are you still talking to me and not running away from me?" he asked.

"Because you aren't doing anything to make me run away from you. Scott might not tell me everything, but he did tell me that he and Derek let you go for some reason. If I know my son, and I'm sure I do more or less, he wouldn't have done that if it wasn't a good reason. Also, I'm sure that of you actually do something, Scott would bust outta that car and come running and hunt you down." She warned.

"Really? 'Hunt me down'? Scott may be an Alpha now but I doubt he's strong enough to take me just yet." Deucalion chuckled to himself.

"Scott's stronger than he looks." She defended.

"Oh, I know better than to underestimate him Melissa, believe me. But also believe me when I say, I'm more than a bit out of his league." He explained. Melissa started to seem nervous at that.

"Yeah, he told me about something like that. He said you're some kind of 'Demon Wolf'?" she said, clearly confused by the term 'Demon Wolf'. Maybe scared would be a more accurate term.

"Right well, you see that's actually more of a title than anything else. I'm just an Alpha, though an unusually strong one." He explained, a bit reserved about the 'Demon Wolf' title. He found that he didn't like it as much as he did before.

"Okay, that's marginally less terrifying. Next on the list, what did you tell Scott back there? One minute I see claws, fangs and glowing red eyes and the next, I see you mumble something and he calms down, sorta."  
"I just reminded him about what he was doing and where he was doing it."

"O.k. but that still doesn't explain why he just flew off the handle like that. I get that he doesn't like you, but he doesn't turn at the sight of everyone he doesn't like."

"It's probably because he sees me as more of a threat than any of the others that he doesn't like."

"Well you don't seem so threatening right now."

"Because I'm not trying to be."

"Then what _are_ you trying to be?" she asked.

"Honestly, Melissa I don't know anymore!" He snapped. His patience was beginning to wear very thin. 'This woman is persistent' he thought. He took a breath to calm himself. "I don't know. But I do know, that as of right now, I would not prefer to talk about my lack of purpose in a bloody parking lot." He said still a bit testily but more calm than before.

"Then talk about talking about it at dinner." Melissa said without missing a beat.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"What?" She replied.

"Do you know what you just asked?"

"Yeah, I'm running it back through my head again. I tend to talk fast when I get nervous."

"Right, well, I'll be going now."

"Wait just a minute Mr. Big bad wolf. You still haven't answered my question yet."

"You didn't give me a question to answer."

"You coming to dinner with us. You said you don't want to talk in a parking lot, then talk about at dinner. We're having lasagna." She tempted.

"And why would you want someone like me to come to dinner with you and your son. Especially after what I've done to him."

At the mention of her son, Melissa's entire demeanor changed. Her posture changed from apprehensive and nervous to commanding and angry. Deucalion was actually surprised by the change.

"What did you do to my son?" she demanded.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. She did not back down.

"Right well. Personally not much aside from a few cuts and bruises. Ennis did rough him up at the hospital and the twins and him and Isaac got some slashes in when they fought."

"Hospital? As in my hospital? The one I work at? Who's Ennis and what did Isaac do with Scott to get hurt?"

"Uumm…"

"Yeah, you're definitely coming to dinner. Scott hasn't told me any of this."

"But-" he began.

"I'll see you at 7:30 tonight." She said.

Before he could say anything else, she headed back to her car. Deucalion just stood there with the smallest hint of an amused grin on his face.

"Mother of wolves does not do her justice." He mused to himself.

 **(Yep, Duke's gonna have dinner with the McCall's. It goes about as well as you'd expect. Or does it? Read the next chapter to find out. I'm going to start introducing my own mythology in the next chapter, and it's quite imaginative if I do say so myself. Now some of you may be asking "where does 3B start?" and the answer is: In a couple chapters. Sorry, I know it may not be ideal but I have to so I can put Duke in the story better. It'll be worth it, so stay tuned. Like always, if you liked it, leave a review!)**


	3. No, Mr McCall, I expect you to dine

**Chapter 3- No, Mr. McCall, I expect you to dine.**

"Madness. This is complete and utter madness." Deucalion said to himself as he drove to the McCall residence. Earlier today he didn't even think he was going to indulge Melissa on her ridiculous request. But now, here he is driving to the house of the towns Alpha. Deucalion hid his scent when he was about a mile away from the house. He figured that if he didn't, he would've been met with Scott's pack, ready and waiting for him when he arrived. He didn't feel like fighting a pack by himself. He also didn't want to beat a whole pack by himself. Not very good morale. He pulled up to the curb and waited in his car for a while. He debated with himself on if he really was going to do this. He was still in his car so he could drive off if he wanted.

"Why the hell not?" he said to himself and got out the car. He took in the neighborhood as he walked to the door, it was a nice area, lots of nature and it had an openness he was fond of whenever he came to Beacon Hills in the past. He could also smell the food inside the house and admitted to himself that it smelled delicious. He only had to wait a little while after he knocked on the door before it opened to reveal Melissa McCall. She was only slightly surprised when she saw him.

"Oh you made it. Good c'mon in, the lasagna is almost done." She said.

"It smells delicious." And he was being truthful.

"Thank you." She said.

As he walked in, Deucalion noticed that the house was bigger than he expected. But he really thought that the home was a lovely place. Full of warmth and love.

"You have a lovely home, Ms. McCall." He said.

"Thanks, again. Scott's in the shower so he should be down in a little bit and Isaac is out for the night. I think he's with Allison." She said.

"Isaac lives here?" he asked, taking a quick sniff of the home.

"Yeah, Scott invited him here after him and Derek had an… altercation." She answered.

"Ah yes, I can smell his scent. It's very strong in the house." he commented.

"Can all werewolves smell literally everything? Because I can never surprise them with anything." Melissa lamented.

"A trained werewolf can sense many things. Has Scott not informed you of this?"

"He told me a few things but he says he doesn't want to freak me out with all of it."

"How much do you know?" duke asked, genuinely curious.

"I know a few things. Anchors, Kanima's, what you guys can do and the different…classes of werewolves? Is that what they are, classes?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah I suppose you could call them classes. Is that all?"

"I figured out the full moon stuff on my own."

"I suppose that's obvious. How do you know about Kanima's?"

"We had an incedent a while back." She admitted as she took the lasagna out o the oven. "Scott! Dinner's ready!" she called upstairs.

"Coming!"

"Good!" she then turned to him "Have a seat"

"Thank you. And I heard about the Kanima. When something as unusual as that happens, news travels fast. I didn't know you were involved in that."

"Oh yeah, that was a freaky time. It's actually how I found out about everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was-" she was cut off by a loud roar. Both turned around to see Scott in the hall, fully transformed. Red eyes blazing, nails into claws and fangs hanging out of his mouth. All focused on Deucalion.

"Scott Michael J McCall! What have I told you about shifting in the house!?" Melissa admonished.

"Mom, get back! That's Deucalion!" Scott warned.

"Yes, I know. I invited him here." Melissa informed her son. This seemed to shock him because his eyes changed back to brown.

"Wh-what?!" Scott stammered.

"I told you we were having a guest tonight."

"You didn't tell me it was **him!** "

"I didn't think you'd wolf out."

"He's dangerous!" Scott argued.

"He's right." Deucalion suddenly said.

"What?" both McCall's said. Deucalion's voice seemed to jerk Scott back to the situation because his eyes blazed red again as he focused on him again.

"He's right. I am indeed dangerous. An Alpha, a killer. I've killed more than just wolves. I've even threatened your son and his friends. You included, yet here I am. In your home, eating dinner. Why is that?" he finally asked the question on his mind.

"Mom, he's got a point. Why is he here?" Scott asked.

"Scott what do I pride myself on?" Melissa asked smugly.

"Uhhh, your lasagna?" Scott guessed sheepishly, which looked strange coming from a fully shifted Alpha werewolf.

"No. my excellent judge of character." She said proudly.

"What about Peter?" Scott accused.

"That was different" she defended. "That was before I knew about werewolves, that doesn't count."

"Sure it doesn't." Scott said sarcastically.

"It doesn't! Besides you said that you couldn't beat him. If that's the case then why hasn't he done anything yet?" she asked.

"Because!" Scott tried to argue but when he couldn't come up with an answer, Melissa just rose an eyebrow in smug victory with a grin.

"Fine!" Scott said as he began to shift back to normal. "But he's still dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt"

"A noble sentiment Scott, but I assure you I mean no harm. I promise I won't hurt you or your mother, you have my word." Duke promised.

"Sorry, but your 'word' doesn't mean much to me." Scott replied, sharply.

"Fair enough." He admitted.

"Scott, please. Let's just eat now. We can talk after." Melissa asked. Scott relented.

"Fine. But if he tries anything you need to get away as fast as you can and use the ash, O.K?"

Melissa smiled "Deal. Now let's eat ."

Deucalion let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was used to fights between the supernatural . Fighting werewolves? Easy. Druids? Doable. Demons? Sure. Alpha Kanima? Pain in the ass but can do. But a family dispute , especially one about him?

He was not prepared for that.

"So Deucalion… I have to ask. Is that your real name?" Melissa asked, seemingly trying to ease the tension.

"Yes it is."

"Really? You're named after the son of a god?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Titan, actually. My namesake was the son of the Titan Prometheus. You know Greek myth?" he asked.

"I know some. The Olympians, the story of Lycaon and the tasks of Heracles."

"Very good. Lycaon's story is particularly important to us." Duke said.

"Us?" Melissa asked.

"Werewolves." He answered.

"You're telling me that story is true? I thought it was just a myth." Scott replied.

"So are we, yet here we are. Sometimes myth and legends bury into truth." He explained.

"Can someone please tell the only non-werewolf in the room what you two are talking about?" Melissa asked

"Scott, would you like to explain?" Deucalion deferred to him. Scott just glared at him, but answered.

"The myth is that back in ancient Greece, Lycaon was the king of Arcadia. He invited the king of the gods, Zeus, to a banquet and Lycaon wanted too uhh… he wanted to strike back against the gods, so he fed Zeus food with chopped up pieces of his own son. Zeus got really pissed when he found out and turned Lycaon and his kingdom into wolves. He's where we get the term 'Lycanthropy'." Scott explained.

"Top marks." Deucalion complimented. He was legitimately impressed. No one in his previous packs knew of the legend aside from himself and Ethan and by extension, Aiden.

"When did you learn all this?" Melissa asked, impressed.

"It was over the summer. I was trying to learn more about what I am aside from what Stiles can tell me." Scott said sheepishly.

"I'd say you did a fairly good job at it. Do you know about the part that they don't put in the books?" Deucalion asked.

"Yeah." Scott answered. Now Deucalion was really impressed.

"There's another part?" Melissa asked.

"I'll answer that. The rest of the story goes as such. After Zeus delivered unto Lycaon and his kingdom his divine wrath, Lycaon sought out the ancient Druids of old to help them. The Druids were unable to cure them but they were able to make it so that Lycaon and his lot would be able shift back and forth between human and wolf form."

"How did they do that?" Melissa asked Scott.

"Actually I don't know. That wasn't explained." Scott admitted.

"I know." Deucalion spoke up.

"You do?"

"Yes. It's an old legend among our kind, a history of our beginnings. I feel that you in particular will be very interested in this story, Scott."

"Why's that?"

"Because, not only is it the story of Lycaon, it is also the story of the first True Alpha." Deucalion informed. He looked to Scott for some kind of approval. He wasn't looking to get in Scott's good books but he also didn't want to keep getting glares from him. Scott nodded his head in approval, while he didn't want to admit it, Scott was eager to hear the story. At Scott's nod, Deucalion began to tell the legend that was told to him when he was young.

 **(A/N. And that's chapter 3. The next chapter is the start of the old legend so stay tuned (can I use 'stay tuned' for reading?) for that. If you enjoyed, please leave a review!)**


	4. Rise of the wolf king

**Chapter 4- Rise of the wolf king**

"The Druids of old were deeply in tuned with nature. They were healers, philosophers, teachers and some were even warriors. They had the unique ability to harness the power of nature. Lycaon hoped that the Druids could use that power to cure them. But the Druids, not even with their great magic's, could not undo the will of Zeus. The Druids did not give up though. They noticed that Lycaon and his lot retained their human intelligence and mind-set. With that idea in mind, the Druids worked their magic's again, but this time they called upon the power of mother Earth herself, Gaia. Gaia answered their call and with her great power, they were able to turn Lycaon and his lot back into human form. The power Gaia gave to them was great enough to turn them back but not completely. It instead allowed them to shift back and forth between human and wolf form. However things are very rarely that easily resolved."

"When are they ever?" Scott mumbled under his breath.

"Some of the newly created werewolves found that they could not control themselves and changed into wild beasts, and most of the werewolves found that their more primal and animalistic nature had been brought to the surface. The wolves were being overwhelmed by their new found instinct."

"Then what happened?" Scott asked. He was clearly interested in the old story.

"What happened was the Druids prayed to Artemis, the goddess of the wilderness, wild animals, hunting and the moon. Artemis took pity on them, for one of her eternal maidens was a daughter of Lycaon and a victim of Zeus' curse. Artemis respected the drive and resolve of the Druids and used her power so that those with sufficient enough will, could resist and control their new found instinct. Artemis also bound them to the moon. She still had to enforce then punishment that her father and king had placed upon them. As she bound them to the moon, she made it so that on the night of a full moon, the wolves without enough control or will power would give in to their primal instinct. Those that could control themselves however, were able to use their power and shift back and forth between wolf and human form without being swayed by the moon. Artemis blessed those select few so that the full moon would actually temper their instinct and help their control but only as long as their will was strong enough. From then on, the moon has held power over us. So much so, that when the moon is absent from the night sky during the lunar eclipse, we lose all our power. But during a solar eclipse, when the moon overtakes the sun, our strength increases five-fold and we retain our humanity. It is a blessing that Artemis bestows onto us. She relieves our suffering then and empowers us. According to the legend, it is why we a swayed by the moon. It is a tribute to our patron goddess." He explained.

"Artemis is the patron goddess of werewolves?" Melissa asked.

"According to legend, yes." Duke answered.

"What about the Druids?" Scott asked eagerly, clearly enthralled by the story.

"That's an interesting case. At first nothing happened to them. Lycaon and his lot gave thanks to them but then left. Lycaon quickly reveled in his new found power. As a king, he saw fit to rule over the new race of werewolves. But as Lycaon kept exerting his newfound power, more people kept dying. Lycaon and his pack kept killing and slaughtering until they became nothing more than the monsters that werewolves are seen as today. Eventually, all of the death and destruction they were causing attracted the attention of certain primordial forces."

"But what about the Druids?" Scott complained.

"Scott, if you want to understand, you have to know the whole story. Just pieces of information will rarely ever do you good." Deucalion explained.

"The whole story?"

"Yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked.

"It means, that before you make a plan, you need all of the information." Duke explained. Scott seemed to about that before he nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now Lycaon's pack's actions attracted the attention of Ares, the god of war. He relished the chaos and destruction they were causing and granted them new power, so as to increase the destruction they could cause. The power Ares gave them was enough to have the wolves shift further into a more beast-like form. I know you're quite familiar with that form." Duke said.

"You're talking about Peter." Scott concluded.

"Exactly like Peter. Do you know what else that form means?" Duke asked. Scott began to think about it until it dawned on him.

"They were Alpha's. Ares made them all Alpha's." Scott realized.

"Almost. Not all of them became Alpha's, because not all of them were killers. Lycaon and his more frantic followers became the first Alphas. They were the Alpha's born of blood and death. Their eyes became the color of the blood they spilled and their forms changed to suit that. However this isn't to say that all of them were monsters. After Ares gave Lycaon his new power of the Alpha, Lycaon discovered The Bite. He discovered that he could turn those he bit into werewolves. One of the new wolves, Alistair, didn't share Lycaon's love of destruction and killing. He believed that werewolves and humans could live in peace. Alistair was a high ranking soldier in Lycaon's army. He was a noble and fair man. Alistair gathered a group of wolves and soldiers that shared his ideals and defected from Lycaon. Alistair and his group became the first omega's. They all felt the loss of power from leaving their Alpha and they realized they needed a way to compensate for that, so they sought out the Druids. Now, the Druids were apprehensive about helping werewolves again. They saw firsthand what Lycaon and his band of wolves could do. Some Druids were even corrupted by Lycaon and his savage ways and joined him. Those corrupted Druids became the first Darach's."

"Why would Darach's join forces with Lycaon?" Scott asked.

"Not all Darach's are like Jennifer. While there is no doubt that she was a corrupted druid, she was out for revenge. In fact, in Gaelic the word 'Druid' means 'wise oak'. 'Darach' means 'dark oak'. A Darach is a Druid that deals in death and destruction, as opposed to Druids, who work for balance and preservation." Duke explained.

"So Darach's can be emissaries too?" Scott asked..

"Yes they can, but that pack would be twisted and corrupted. They would exist for no other reason than to cause death and destruction wherever they go."

"Like yours?" Scott accused.

"My Alpha pack was about recruiting unique and powerful Alpha's. Not to cause death and destruction. I understand you're not fond of me, but don't throw me in with the likes of Lycaon." Deucalion defended. Scott didn't say anything be he nodded in understanding.

"Right, well. Where was I?" duke asked.

"I think it was Alistair and the Druids." Melissa said.

"Ah, yes. Now as I said before, the Druids were apprehensive about helping werewolves again because of Lycaon and his corruption. The Druids, in their wariness, even discovered the use of mountain ash to repel us." Duke informed.

"The Druids discovered that?" Scott asked, surprised.

"Some versions of the legends say that, others say that the Druids actually invented it. Either way, the Druids were the first to use it."

"Ok, I gotta ask. This has been on my mind for a long time. How come mountain ash does that to us? Why does it affect us?" Scott asked.

"It's not just us, Scott. Mountain ash affects all supernatural creatures."

"But why though?" Scott asked. He clearly wasn't going to let this go. Deucalion decided to indulge the boy.

"Scott, do you know where mountain ash comes from?"

"Um, mountains? I dunno exactly, I never really thought about that." Scott admitted.

"People rarely do. Mountain as is made from Rowen trees. The bark of a Rowen tree is called ash wood. It's the same wood that lines Deaton's clinic, and from what I felt when I came in, the same wood that lines your floor."

"What's so special about a Rowan tree?" Melissa asked.

"Rowen trees are believed to be blessed by the gods. Because of that, they are said to ward off those that are considered 'malevolent'. The reason that mountain ash repels us is because we are, in a matter of speaking, part of that." Duke explained. He saw Scott adopt a pained look.

"So, basically, we're… 'unholy'?" Scott tentatively asked.

"Perhaps 'unholy' is the wrong word to use." Duke quickly corrected. "Maybe 'wicked intentioned' would be a better term. Mountain ash is meant to repel us, literally. It always pushes back with more power than what we use against it. I suspect that's why you were able to break Jennifer's ash circle."

"Because I'm stronger than the ash?" Scott asked.

"That may be part of it. I believe that you were able to 'overrule' the ash."

"Overrule?"

"The ash is meant to repel the supernatural and those with 'wicked' intentions. You broke the ash because you had no 'wicked' intentions. You just wanted to keep Jennifer from killing you friends and family. But also, and I assume this is what mattered most, you managed to push back against the ash with more power than it was using against you."

"How did he do that?" Melissa asked.

"He became an Alpha. You started pushing against the ash as an Omega. But because of the strength of your will, your will to protect, you became a True Alpha. In that moment your spark, your power grew fast enough and strong enough to overpower the ash."

"Does that mean that mountain ash doesn't affect me anymore?" Scott asked.

"I don't think that's the case. I believe it was an 'in the moment' action. You became an Alpha and in that moment, grew stronger than what the ash was using against you."

"So now that I'm an Alpha, and have been for a while, it can be used against me?"

"Yes. But there is something even more important about the way you broke the ash circle."

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"They way you broke the ash circle is the same way that Alistair became the first True Alpha." Duke said. He watched as Scott's face morphed into one of surprise.

"Alistair? He was the first True Alpha? I thought True Alpha's couldn't kill or it destroys their potential." Scott asked.

"True Alpha's are exceedingly rare. In fact, they are the myth among the myth of werewolves. Not too much I known about them, just that they rise on the force of their own will and strength of character. If I had to guess, the part about not being able to kill came about because killing isn't a very virtuous act."

"So it's not true? They can kill?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It could be true and it could also not be true as well."

"But you think it's true. That's why you tried to make me kill when I wouldn't join you."

"You tried to make my son a killer?" Melissa accused.

"I tried to make him kill Jennifer, yes." Deucalion answered, truthfully. He was a little ashamed now that he looked back on it.

"Scott, you didn't kill her did you?" Melissa asked her son.

"No! I didn't kill her." Scott answered quickly.

"Oh, thank god." Melissa said, clearly relieved.

"But I almost did." Scott admitted.

Just like that, Deucalion could literally **feel** the tension in the room.

 **(A/N. And so begins the legend of old. Hope you all enjoy my mythos, it was really fun coming up with the story. The rest of the legend will be told in the next chapter, which is almost done actually so I might post it a bit early, so look out for that. As always, if you liked it, leave a review! Or don't, I'm not the boss of you. But you really should, though.)**


	5. Fall of the wolf king

**Chapter 5- Fall of the wolf king.**

"Care to elaborate?" Melissa asked. But it came out as more of a demand.

"It's not like I did, so no problem right? Scott tried to get out of it. Regret written all over his face.

"Scott Michael Jason McCall. I hope you understand that you can't just say something like you _almost_ killed someone and not finish telling me why. Now answer the question." Melissa said almost a bit **too** calmly. Deucalion could tell she was serious by the use of Scott's full name. apparently Scott knew it too, but the Alpha in him wouldn't let him back down.

"Mom, please, can we just talk about this-" but Scott was interrupted.

"You, Deucalion. You were there too weren't you?" she asked him, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with Scott.

"Err, yes. I was there." Duke was not expecting this.

"Ok then, Duke. Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Scott, please. Just answer your mother." Deucalion was more than a bit unnerved at Melissa's fierceness.

"Oh no. You're not getting out of this, Mr. Demon Wolf. Neither are you, young man" She said to both of them. Deucalion was surprised and impressed. Two Alpha werewolves in the same room and this human woman had more authority than either of them. Deucalion could see where Scott got his determination from.

"Ok I'll tell you." Scott relented "Just don't think bad of me, ok?" Scott asked, sounding ashamed.

"Scott, I'm mainly upset that you're still not telling me things. I thought we were past this."

"Sorry, mom."

"It's ok. Now, please just tell me."

"Ok, well it happened right after the lunar eclipse passed. Jennifer lost a lot of her power because Derek tricked her into restoring his eyesight." Scott said, pointing to Deucalion.

"Ok." Melissa said, following along.

"So after that, the eclipse passed and we got our power back. Jennifer realized that she couldn't beat us when she was weak so she put up a ring of mountain ash around her. She was saying how all of you would be dead and she'd have enough power to beat us. I tried to break the circle and I did, I became an Alpha then. Then I told her to stop the storm so you guys would be safe but she wasn't doing it. I threatened to kill her if she didn't, I didn't care if I was an Alpha or not, I just wanted her to stop." Scott said.

"So you did it trying to save us?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah." Scott said. Melissa smiled softly and motioned for Scott to come closer. He did so expecting a hug but instead Melissa flicked him on his forehead.

"Ow! Mom!" Scott whined.

"Oh please, that didn't hurt you and you know it." Melissa justified.

"What was that for?"

"For being my noble, stupid son. I'm proud that you tried to save us but please don't turn into something you're not. Whether that's a monster or a killer or anything like that." Melissa asked.

"I'll never become like that, I promise." Scott said.

"Good. Now since we cleared that up, why don't you tell me what happened after that?" Melissa said.

"I think I'll break the visible tension and answer that." Duke spoke up. Melissa nodded for him to continue.

"After Scott broke the ash circle, very impressive by the way, not many can say that they've overcome mountain ash." Duke commended Scott.

"Can you say that you have?" Scott asked.

"In my many years of being an Alpha, I have only ever overpowered mountain ash once. I was a few years older than you, but it almost killed me." Duke informed.

"So it's not uncommon to break through ash?" Scott asked.

"Oh, no. It is quite uncommon. Including you and I, I have only ever heard of three wolves breaking through mountain ash. Four if you count the legend of Lycaon."

"Who was the third one?" Melissa asked.

"Thalia Hale, Derek's mother. She was one of the most powerful Alpha's I've ever met." Duke said fondly.

"Stronger than your pack?" Scott asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind that she could have easily beaten anyone in my **old** pack." He said, emphasizing the 'old'.

"What about you?" Scott asked.

"Me? That's difficult to call. All things considered, I would have to say I would be the victor, though it would be a good fight."

"She was really that strong?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, yes. Thalia was one of the very few wolves that could shift further than normal. Normally wolves can shift into a form that could be considered a mix of man and wolf. Thalia, however, could shift further into a full wolf. This ability is very rare, usually showing up in old wolf families like the Hale's. Because Thalia could shift into that form, she was considered a type of advisors to other packs that were having problems." Duke explained. Scott looked like he was thinking about something troubling.

"Something wrong, Scott?" Duke asked. Scott looked up.

"It's just… you said that being able to turn into a full wolf was rare but the night I got bit, I found a body that was fully shifted into a wolf. They I.D-ed the body as Laura Hale, Derek's sister. She could turn into a full wolf too." Scott said.

"Not too surprising. The Hale's especially the women, were able to shift that far. I told you before that the ability was somewhat common in old wolf families. The Hales were one of them." Deucalion explained.

"As much as I'm learning, I can't help but realize that we're getting extremely off topic. What happened after Scott broke through the ash?" Melissa asked.

"Right. Well, what happened was that I killed her myself." Duke said.

"You did?" Melissa asked.

"Slashed her throat open myself."

"Why?"

"Because she was trying to kill me, once I realized who she really was and what she was trying to do, she became a top priority." Deucalion said, not lying but also not telling the whole truth. He silently hoped Scott didn't pick up on it.

"Thank you." Melissa told him quietly.

"What?" Duke said, surprised.

"Thank you." She repeated.

"I heard that. What I'm trying to understand is why you're saying it."

"Because Scott was ready to kill someone. You prevented that." Melissa explained.

"It's nothing, really. He was already an Alpha so it wouldn't have mattered. Really, I just took his kill." Duke tried to explain to her. He missed Scott's ears perk up and his eyes widened slightly.

"Still, Scott didn't become a killer because of what you, so I'm thankful for that." Melissa explained.

"Well, err, ok then." Duke stuttered out.

"Now, why don't we have dessert and you can finish telling us that old story." Melissa said, as she took the empty plated to get dessert. Soon after she left, Scott regarded Duke carefully.

"You lied." He said.

"Excuse me?" Duke asked.

"When you said that 'you took my kill', your heart beat was faster than normal. I've been listening the whole time just in case. Every time I've seen you, your heart beat was steady except for three times. During the eclipse, when Derek and I let you go, and now. The first couple times I get, but why now?" Scott inquired.

' _He's more perceptive now that he's an Alpha.'_ Duke thought to himself. "It's not important." He said.

"I don't believe you." Scott replied.

"I figured as much." Duke said as Melissa came back, dessert in tow.

"Who's ready for some pie?" Melissa asked.

Duke and Scott ended their not-really a stare down as Melissa passed each of them a slice of pie and Scott wasted no time in eating.

"Thanks for the help, Scott" Melissa said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Scott said smugly.

"Smartass. Stiles has been rubbing off on you." Melissa remarked. Scott just grinned, cheeks full of pie. After Melissa gave Duke a slice, he continued telling the legend.

"Now, as I was saying before, Alistair and his band of Omega's sought out the Druids so that they could help defeat Lycaon. The Druids didn't trust Alistair and his word because of what Lycaon and his lot have done. So the Druids didn't believe Alistair when he said that he wanted to end Lycaon's reign. Now Alistair was an understanding man. He wasn't surprised when the Druids initially turned him away. He did, however, keep trying to get their help. Though he couldn't wait around forever. Even though he didn't have the support of the Druids, he kept fighting against Lycaon. Even though he was fighting, he had a personal life. He had a wife, Aliyah, and a son, Rayos. Both werewolves. They were his anchors. Unfourtunatly, Rayos became very sick. Some of Lycaon's wolves poisoned his son with wolfs bane, or Aconite, as it was called back then. Alistair and his wife tried everything they could to heal him. But just taking away his sons pain wasn't enough, it was only delaying the inevitable. Alistair, desperate to save his son, went back to the Druids for their help. The Druids still didn't trust him and used mountain ash to repel them. But Alistair wasn't going to back down this time. For the first time, Alistair fought against the ash. He pushed and pushed but he was repelled each time. During this time, some of the Druids became sympathetic towards Alistair but not enough to help him. The Druids, though, weren't the only ones sympathetic towards Alistair. Artemis was moved by Alistair's love and devotion to his son. She asked Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, to help give Alistair the ability to save his son. The two goddesses went to Apollo, god of the sun, music and medicine and also the twin brother of Artemis. They asked for his permission for the moon to overtake the sun, and he granted it. For the first time, the moon over took the sun and a solar eclipse occurred. The solar eclipse became the catalyst Alistair needed and gave him the power to break through the barrier and become the first True Alpha."

"Woah." Scott mused as he was engrossed in the story. Duke had to stifle a chuckle because Scott's mouth was slightly open and there was still some pie in it. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Scott, close your mouth. We can see your food in there." Melissa told him. Scott quickly did as he was told, only looking slightly embarrassed. Duke waited until he swallowed before he continued.

"Now, the Druids and wolves were stunned as they saw Alistair's eyes change from blue to red. Alistair broke the ash barrier and marveled at the strength the eclipse was giving him. Alistair's other wolves felt the power that was being granted to them as well, and with the ash gone, they began to advance on the Druids. Alistair noticed this and immediately held them back, using his newfound Alpha status to force them back. The Druids were afraid now. Their barrier had broken and the wolves were more powerful than ever. However scared the Druids were, they were even more surprised when they saw Alistair get down on his hands and knees and begged the Druids to help his son. Moved by Alistair's actions, the Druids agreed to help his son. They acted quickly for they did not know how long the eclipse was going to last. The Druids were able to purge the aconite from Rayos and were successful in healing him. Alistair was deeply grateful to them and the Druids saw him and his pack for what they really were. Alistair's pack weren't monsters like Lycaon. They were werewolves, yes, but not monsters. They were a proper pack that cared and looked after one another. The opposite of Lycaon and his lot. After seeing all this, the Druids agreed to help Alistair in his quest to defeat Lycaon." Deucalion said.

"Wow, the first thing he does as an Alpha is beg for his son." Scott mused.

"He valued his family and his pack above everything else."

"What happened now that the druids helped?" Melissa asked.

"War. Now that Alistair and the druids were united, they had a chance against Lycaon and his lot. But that's not all that Alistair was fortunate for. During the eclipse, Lycaon's wolves felt the power they gained and used it to fight amongst each other, they wanted to prove their superiority. This lead to a lower wolf killing one of Lycaon's Alphas. It was then that we discovered a wolf could become an Alpha by killing one. This knowledge spread and soon Lycaon's army was in chaos, fighting against each other for the power of an Alpha. Lycaon sought to bring order back to his ranks and killed any transgressors. He discovered that killing your own pack allows you to absorb their power. Using this new knowledge, Lycaon made examples out of those who would court chaos in his rule. As effective as Lycaon's intimidation was, the damage had been done. His forces were cut dramatically and it leveled the playing field for Alastair. The ensuing war was long and marred with death and blood on both sides. Alastair, knowing that he had to end the bloodshed soon, devised a plan to assume victory."

"What was it?" Scott asked.

"The Alpha's. Alastair targeted the Alpha's of Lycaon's army, his generals. Athena's wisdom guided him to the realization that if they could take out the Alpha's, Lycaon's army would be without leaders. Alastair's best friend, and second in command, Lazura, was the first to kill one of Lycaon's Alpha's. It was then that Alastair had learned what Lycaon had about killing Alpha's. Soon, Alastair and his pack had killed most of Lycaon's Alpha's and Darach's. Soon enough, Lycaon himself was the last one standing."

"What happened then?" Scott asked.

"What happened was Lycaon and Alistair fought. They battled for 4 days and nights, Alistair fighting with the strength of his pack and Lycaon using the power he took from those he killed. The two Alpha's fought until on the fourth night, the night of a full moon, Alistair struck the killing blow to Lycaon and ripped the wolf kings throat out. The great war finally came to an end after seven years." Deucalion finished his story.

"Seven years? How did Alistair survive for that long?"

"Legend tells that both sides held favour of different gods. Lycaon had Ares, while Alistair had Artemis and Athena. Two gods are better than one."

"What happened after the war?" Melissa asked.

"After Lycaon's defeat, Alistair helped our kind fade into myth. Sadly, he wasn't able to do so in time to prevent our… reputation. However, he did begin the tradition of druids becoming our advisors. He was the one who created the tradition of packs."

"So he basically saved us from being complete monsters." Scott said sharply. Duke could tell the boy was very tense now that the story was over.

"Basically, yes." Duke conceded.

"So did that really happen? I mean it was a great story and all, but Greek gods? They can't be real, right?" Melissa asked nervously.

"The war did in fact happen. Some old wolf families can trace their lineage back to those times. And as for you god question, who knows? Scott and I are supposed to be myths, yet here we are." Duke reasoned.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Scott asked, finally giving in to his impatience.

"I wouldn't want your mother to be sent away in her own home." Duke said respectively.

"Then we can talk outside. Just the two of us." Scott suggested. Duke nodded in agreement and the two Alpha's got up to leave. Scott stayed behind to talk to his mom.

"If things go bad, use the ash. It doesn't matter if I'm outside or not, just make sure he can't get in." Scott stressed.

"You are going to be in this house if that happens, I won't leave you with him if things go bad." Melissa countered. Scott nodded but she stopped him. "And Scott, try to take things easy, ok? I don't know what he wants but he doesn't look like he wants any trouble." She asked of him. Scott nodded and walked outside where the older Alpha was waiting, and closed the door behind him.

 **(A/N. Longest chapter yet, everyone. But there it is! The legend of the wolf king and the first True Alpha. Hope you enjoyed the beginning of my mythology. Like always, if you liked it please leave a review.)**


	6. Hiatus

Hey everyone, or I guess whoever is still keeping tabs on this story. I have bad news for you. This story is on indefinite hiatus. Since my last update, which was (holy shit) almost 2 years ago, I've kinda fallen out of love with Teen Wolf. The last few seasons weren't all that great (bad), the way the show handled characters was bad (What they did to Kira and Arden was just disrespectful) and honestly, a lot of it also had to do with the fandom. The behaviour I saw from the fandom towards the show's actors, writers, really anyone who had something to do with the show, was just abhorrent and I didn't want to be a part of that in any way.

With that being said, I'm not abandoning this story. I have a plan for it, and a whole series after its end. Each new story being its own "season" and changes made in those "seasons" because of actions taken in this story. Some things stay the same, some things are drastically different. For instance, in this story, someone who's supposed to die lives, and someone who lives dies.

I hope you guys can understand, and if you're interested, check out my other stories.

TL;DR this story is on hiatus. I will come back to it eventually, maybe in a week, or a month, or maybe even a year, but I will come back to it.


End file.
